


young gods

by roseq



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseq/pseuds/roseq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan goes to Adam's apartment, after Adam is done working for the day. Adam needs to do his school work, but that can be hard to do with Ronan around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young gods

Ronan goes up to Adam’s apartment at the end of Adam’s last shift. He finds Adam, struggling to stay awake under a book. Ronan sat next to him in his bed and reached for the white container of lotion that sat on his makeshift nightstand. Ronan gently took one of Adam’s dry hands and kissed the back of it. He then dabbed some lotion on it and massaged it in slowly. Ronan leaned over and kissed Adam’s neck. 

“Rooonannnnn,” Adam pleaded sleepily. “I gotta get this reading done for class.” 

“I already read it,” Ronan said, kissing up Adam’s neck. “It’s so stupid. Everyone dies but Kent.” 

Adam bopped Ronan with the book. “You spoiled the ending,” he leaned in and gave Ronan a kiss. “But seriously, I gotta study.” 

“Fine,” Ronan said, a little disappointed. “Is it okay if I stay? I just wanna be with you, if that’s alright.” 

Adam looked at Ronan and wondered how he was lucky enough to have him in his life. This gay asshole made him so happy. 

“Of course you can stay, but I don’t really have anything to eat. Is Chainsaw going to be okay without you?” 

“She’ll be fine. Noah takes care of her when I’m out. How about I go get us something to eat?” Ronan suggested. 

“Ronannn,” Adam pleaded again. “You gotta stop buying me things. I can’t just let you do this. Gansey’s gonna go out with me just, so I won’t give him crap for buying me things.” 

“I’m sorry, Adam, but you’re my boyfriend, and I’m going to buy you things. It’s the law,” he said smirking and shrugging. 

He stood up to leave, and Adam pushed him against the wall with a loud thud. He kissed him hard, pulling their bodies close together and shoving a ten dollar bill in Ronan’s pocket. 

“Shit, Parrish,” Ronan said, after breaking away from the kiss. “What was that?” 

“Nothing, now go away! I need to study,” Adam said with a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Alright, alright,” Ronan said, failing to hide a giddy smile. 

 

Ronan got in his car and sat with this forehead against the wheel. He was having a hard time believing this was his life. Adam was his beautiful, smart, fucking hot boyfriend, and he loved and trusted him. Before he had been unsure if he’d ever feel like he belonged anywhere, but now he knew he belonged with Adam. 

Ronan drove over to Chipotle and got Adam his usual and a burrito for himself. On the way back to Adam’s apartment, he stopped at Taco Bell and got a dozen cinnamon delights as well. He wasn’t sure Adam had tried them before, but either way they were in for a treat. 

Ronan got back to Adam’s apartment and let himself in. Adam had just gotten out of the shower and was walking around in plaid pajama bottoms. His hair was still damp and clinging to his forehead. 

Ronan sat at the end of the bed that wasn’t covered with books and notes. “I got dinner,” he said, gesturing to the bags he had set down. 

Adam gave him a gentle kiss. “Thank you,” he said, grabbing the Chipotle bag. 

Adam ate and read. Ronan kept himself occupied by listening to music, playing with snapchat filters, and scrolling through instagram. He took a picture of the Taco Bell container and posted it on Instagram captioning it “with the bae”. 

Adam noticed him taking the picture of it. “What is that?” he asked. 

“Okay, so have you ever tried cinnamon delights?,” Ronan asked excitedly. 

“...no? Am I missing something here?” Adam asked, a little confused. 

“They are so fuckin good, man! They’re like cinnamon roll balls.” Ronan explained. Adam didn’t look overly excited. “Just try one,” Ronan said grabbing one from the packaging and handing it to Adam. 

Adam eyed the cinnamon-sugar covered dough ball. Ronan was watching intently. Adam took a bite and closed his eyes. Was this what comfort felt like? Was this love? He opened his eyes and looked to Ronan. 

Ronan was waiting in anticipation. You could practically see the question marks floating above his head. 

“Ronan Lynch, you have changed my life,” he assured him. 

Adam grabbed another cinnamon delight and placed it half in his mouth, half sticking out. He straddled Ronan's lap and kissed him biting the cinnamon delight in two. When the kiss broke, they looked at each other and laughed. Both of them had the white icing filling all over their lips. 

“Let me get that for you, Parrish,” Ronan said, kissing Adam and pulling him even closer to him.

Adam’s chapped lips stuck to Ronan’s smooth lips. Adam’s face flushed, and Ronan’s ears turned red. One of Ronan’s hands pressed against the small of Adam’s back and the other laid below Adam’s shoulder blades. Adam held Ronan’s face to his, with one hand cupping the back of Ronan’s head. 

They began to lay down, still kissing, when they realized Adam’s bed was still covered with books and notes. They pulled away from each other’s faces and laughed a little. They leaned their foreheads against each other. Ronan’s heart raced. Adam sighed slowly. Adam’s damp hair was cool against Ronan’s skin. 

“Ronan,” 

“Yeah,” Ronan said dreamily. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to get any school work done now?” Adam teased. 

“I don’t know. Maybe, I can teach you something?” Ronan joked.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter where they fuck or something. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> my raven cycle blog is queerparrxsh.tumblr.com


End file.
